The Old Witcheroo
The Old Witcheroo is the 20th issue of the Charmed comic series published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary Magical beings (Empowered mortals) run amok in the streets sending the powerless into hiding. Cut off from the Elders, the Angels of Destiny, and much of the magical community, there is no one to turn to for help. All hope seems lost in a world in which the Charmed Ones are no longer Charmed. Characters Main *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Leo Wyatt *Coop Halliwell *Henry Mitchell Returning *Parker Halliwell *Elise Rothman Non-Speaking *Rennek Introduced *Mrs. Javitz *Leprechaun *Automatons Mentioned *Prue Halliwell Magical Notes Powers * Transformation: 'Used by Henry to transform a cigar into a toy elephant, change the manor windows and mount gargoyles onto the roof. * 'Nature Enhancement: '''Used by Elise Rothman to augment flowers and make grass grow on the manor. Artifacts *Flying Cars' - used as a means of transportation. Notes and Trivia *This issue has the most magical species on a cover so far. A witch, a unicorn, a fairy and a leprechaun. *A loss of magic is suggested by several things in this cover. The leprechaun's colorless rainbow, the melting pages of ''The Book of Shadows, the unicorn's limp horn and the sad glowless fairy. *This issue takes place six months after the events of'' Crossed, Triple-Crossed, similar to the Season 6 episode Spin City being after The Courtship of Wyatt's Father with Hyde School Reunion between them. The time jump in both instances accelerates one of the sister's pregnancies: Piper's pregnancy with Chris goes from conception to six months gestation whilst Phoebe's pregnancy with Parker goes from three months gestation to her baby's birth. *All magical beings on the Earthly plane at the time of the switch have lost their powers and all humans have gained magic, causing magic to be exposed to the world. *It is reaffirmed that the government already knew about magic, which was brushed upon in Season 8, most specifically, ''Hulkus Pocus. *Phoebe gives birth to her second daughter, Parker Halliwell. *Prue is the only Halliwell sister that has magic, having regained hers and her sisters powers after stripping them in Four's Company. *The red cape that Piper is wearing looks very similar to the one she wore in Happily Ever After that once belonged to Little Red Riding Hood. *Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 9, a comic book continuation of another supernatural television series, is also dealing with the loss of magic in the world and its effects on the magical community, as well as the exposure of the supernatural to the world. *The page of The Book of Shadows on the cover seems to be the "Scrying For Something Lost" page. This page symbolizes the fact that magic is lost. *Paul Ruditis said on his Twitter account: "P.1 of issue 20 is a visual throwback to an earlier issue and in memory of the artist that started with us on Charmed comics." *Mrs. Javitz is a nod to the Bewitched character Mrs. Kravitz, a nosy neighbor constantly suspicious of main protagonist, witch Samantha Stephens. *While in the stages of labor, Phoebe exclaims to Coop that they're "never doing this again." Little does she know that she will have a third daughter. *The leprechauns and the Charmed Ones are still bitter towards each other after the incidents leading up to the Ultimate Battle where the leprechauns led the magical community in turning their backs on the sisters while they were under the effects of distracting magic, deciding to look to Billie and Christy as their saviors instead. *According to Coop in Court of Love, if a Cupid is stripped of their powers, they would rapidly age to the proper physical aging and die if they lived too long. In this issue, Coop has lost his powers, but the aging process did not occur. Gallery Piperbasewitcheroo.jpg|Piper's face seems to be based on a season 7 photo Category:Charmed Comics Category:Season 9 Category:Merchandise Category:Charmed Comics Volume 4